Professor Hyperion Tiresias
Professor Hyperion Tiresias Academic and Professional Career Professor Tiresias attended school in the United States at Ilvermorny. He chose house Thunderbird after being claimed by both Pukwudgie and Thunderbird. His time in school was fairly quiet and he was a good student, though not top of his class. It became increasingly clear at school that he'd developed a knack for divinations and even began using an unconventional wand in the form of a fallen branch he'd discovered while practicing Xylomancy. After graduating, he was offered a position to teach Divinations and Xylomancy at Ilvermorny which he took. He taught there for a few years and then had a vision of several events which would lead to a battle, war, and tragedy at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft & Wizardry. He decided that he could not idly let these things come to pass and so he stepped down from his position and applied to Hogwarts. His position was approved and he began teaching after being sorted to Slytherin. Personal Life After graduating Ilvermorny and starting his teaching position, Hyperion met another recent graduate with whom he had not spoken with much before. His name was Aspen Smallflower, Ilvermorny's newest Herbology professor. The two of them spent a great deal of time together and began to fall in love. At this time, a small war had broken out in the US involving a revival of witch hunts. In a vision, Tiresias foresaw that the two of them would fight to defend Ilvermorny, but that Aspen would die doing so. He pleaded with him not to fight. To hide and stay protected. But he wouldn't. Tiresias hid during most of the fight, plagued by non-stop visions, he started to go mad with thoughts of potential futures. A radical Maj who had sided with the No-Majs found him and took Tiresias to a hideout where he was then tortured for days for information on how to win the war. But it was useless. His visions made no sense and any information he gave them caused the course of events to change. The war ended and he was finally released. When he made it back to the school, Smallflower had indeed perished in the fight while protecting their students. Tiresias understood then that trying to prevent the future he'd seen had only succeeded in ensuring its fruition. From that moment on he vowed he would never share his visions again. Trying to change fate only caused it to fight back harder. That was until he saw visions of another war to come. Hogwarts, like Ilvermorny, would come under fire and the lives of its students and professors would be on the block. Despite the fear of his visions, he knew he could not run away and hide this time. He would go, he would try to save them just as Aspen would have. Only time would tell if he would be successful. Hogwarts After being accepted for a teaching position at Hogwarts, Tiresias began as a Divinations Professor. He taught an overarching class involving all forms of divination to 3rd-5th years and also teaches a special class on Xylomancy only available to 6th-7th years. He firmly believes that Xylomancy and Divination are powerful tools that can be used to analyze both the future and the past, as not all divination is future-focused. He was nervous about his first day teaching at this new school but Professor Raine assured him that being himself would be just fine. After that, he began to make friends with some of the other professors, growing fond of Professors Sweetly and Hudley in particular. He was present for both the slumber party and Death Day events but mostly sat by the side, watching the other professors interact and taking everything in, as those were the earliest days after his arrival. He was, however, one of the professors involved in taking students on the Hogsmeade trip where they were first attacked. He warned their attackers that this was not a fight they wanted to start but they didn't listen. So despite his hatred for violence, Tiresias stood his ground and relied heavily on his seer abilities to predict and outmatch the moves of his opponents, something the other professors had never witnessed before. He knew this was going to be the start of the war he'd seen in his visions. Now he would have to try and save those he could, but this time he'd have to do this alone. Telling anyone about his visions could have irreparable consequences on the events to come. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Professors Category:Ilvermorny Transfer